Stephen Strange (Ziemia-616)
Historia Wczesne życie Stephen urodził się jako syn Eugene'a i Beverly Strange'ów w 1930 roku w czasie, gdy jego rodzice byli na wakacjach w Filadelfii. W 1932, w Nebrasce na rodzinnej farmie, urodziła się siostra Strange'a, Donna. Wiedząc, że Stephen jest przeznaczony do roli Najwyższego Maga, urażony tym adept sztuk mistycznych, Mordo posyłał do młodego Strange'a demony, by go dręczyły i robiły to od kiedy Strange miał 8 lat, do czasu jego pełnoletniości, jako ze był zazdrosny o to, że dziecko mogłoby być lepsze od niego. Ostatecznie Strange został uratowany przez mistrza Mordo, Starożytnego, mistycznego obrońcę ziemskiego wymiaru i ówczesnego Najwyższego Maga. Rok lub dwa po tym, jak ta udręka się zaczęła, urodził się brat Stephena, Victor. W wieku 11 lat, Stephen pomógł rannej Donnie. To doświadczenie sprawiło, że zainteresował się medycyną. Dostał się na New York College jako student przedmedyczny prosto z liceum. Później, w czasie gdy był w domu na wakacjach w swoje dziewiętnaste urodziny, Strange pływał ze swoją siostrą Donną, kiedy doznała skurczu. Po gorączkowych poszukiwaniach, Stephen znalazł ją już po tym, jak się utopiła. To doświadczenie pozostawiło go w poczuciu osobistej porażki i zniszczyło jego medyczny idealizm. Kariera medyczna Stephen zdobył medyczne wykształcenie na Uniwersytecie Kolumbijskim w rekordowym czasie i dostał się na pięcioletni staż w szpitalu nowojorsko-prezbiteriańskim, gdzie jego szybki sukces uczynił go aroganckim. Matka Stephena, Beverly zmarła blisko końca stażu syna, a praca stawała się coraz bardziej bezosobowa dla pogrążonego w żałobie neurochirurga. Jednak talent Stephena pozostał, a on sam stał się sławnym i zamożnym neurochirurgiem, zanim ukończył 30 lat. Egoistyczny i chciwy, zimny i skostniały, zainteresowanie Stephena swoimi pacjentami zaczynało się i kończyło się na wystawianym rachunku za leczenie. Wyjątkiem była Madeleine, kontuzjowana tłumaczka ONZ którą uratował i w której się zakochał. Po romansie i oświadczynach Stephena, porzuciła go ze względu na jego coraz bardziej materialistyczną naturę. Dwa lata po śmierci matki Stephena, jego ojciec również zachorował. Już był okaleczony żalem po śmierci matki (choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał), Stephen nie był w stanie stawić czoła żadnej tragedii i odmówił odwiedzenia umierającego ojca. Kilka dni później oburzony Viktor spotkał się ze Stephenem w jego mieszkaniu i zobaczył u niego widocznym brak żalu. Po konfrontacji Victor rzucił się z mieszkania na ścieżkę nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Victor zmarł, a oszołomiony poczuciem winy Stephen umieścił ciało Victora w chłodni, w połowie mając nadzieję, że przyszłe przełomy mogą go ożywić. Wypadek samochodowy Około 1963 roku Stephen uległ wypadkowi samochodowemu. Dr. Nicodemus West, znakomity chirurg był wielbicielem dr. Strange'a, który zgodził się na operację. Chociaż udało się uratować życie Stephena, nerwy w jego rękach zostały poważnie uszkodzone. W takim stanie nie mógł dłużej pracować jako neurochirurg. Strange był zbyt próżny, by zgodzić się na stanowisko asystenta czy konsultanta. Wkrótce wyczerpał swoją fortunę na kolejne nieudane próby leczenia. W ciągu kilku miesięcy, z zamożnego lekarza stał się bankrutem i musiał uciec się do wykonywania szeregu podejrzanych procedur medycznych, aby przetrwać (i zapłacić za rosnące zakładki barowe). Poczucie winy Strange'a z powodu błędów jego wczesnego życia na przestrzeni lat ciążyło na nim ciężko, a jego wspomnieniom z tego czasu nie zawsze można było zaufać. Starożytny Po usłyszeniu pogłosek o Starożytnym, Strange zastawił swoje ostatnie rzeczy, by mieć pieniądze na podróż na wschód. Tam, w Tybecie odnalazł pałac Starożytnego, jednak wiekowy mag odmówił uleczenia rąk Stephena, a w zamian zaproponował nauczenie go sztuk mistycznych. Strabge odmówił, lecz z powodu zamieci nie mógł opuścić pałacu Starożytnego. Podczas pobytu tam, Strange zdołał zauważyć, jak uczeń Starożytnego, Baron Mordo sekretnie zaatakował Starożytnego mistycznie przyzwanymi szkieletami, które Najwyższy Mag jednak z łatwością rozproszył. Sceptycyzm Strange'a podupadł na ten pokaz magii i zdradę Mordo, i chciał ostrzec Starożytnego, lecz Mordo rzucił czar, który powstrzymał Stephena przed ostrzeżeniem Starożytnego, lub fizycznym atakiem. Zdumiony tym pokazem magii, Strange zmienił swoje serce. Decydując, że jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie Mordo było nauczenie się magii w celu rzucenia wyzwania Mordo na jego warunkach, Strange przyjął ofertę Przedwiecznego. Zadowoleni z akceptacji Strange'a dla bezinteresownych przyczyn, Przedwieczny usunął mistyczne ograniczenia, wyjaśniając, że był świadomy zdrady Mordo, ale wolał trzymać Mordo blisko, aby go kontrolować i ewentualnie zmienić. Starożytny wiedział o potenciale Stephena do służenia jako Najwyższy Mag jeszcze zanim się spotkali po raz pierwszy. Odmuwił nawet kandydaturze Daimona Hellstroma na swojego ucznia.Starożytny przez długi czas planował, że to właśnie Strange będzie jego sukcesorem. Strange spędził lata pod opieką Starożytnego, ucząc się, jak odkrywać mistyczne moce jego własne i otaczającego go świata, oraz przywoływać moce potężnych istot takich jak Dormammu, Satannish czy Vishanti, którzy mieszkali w swoich własnych wymiarach. Kilka lat po przybyciu Strange'a do pałacu Starożytnego, Mordo go opuścił w poszukiwaniu większej mocy. Dwóch rywali często ścierało się w późniejszym czasie. W tym czasie Strange zdał test przeciwko śmierci. Jako nagrodę, otrzymał on niemal wieczne życie i znak ankh na swoim czole, który ujawniał się tylko wówczas, gdy Strange był w niebezpieczeństwie. Sam Starożytny osiągnął niemal nieśmiertelność przechodząc ten sam test niemal 600 lat temu. We wczesnych latach jego nauki sztuk mistycznych, Strange zaprzyjaźnił się z wieloma magami z całego świata, włącznie z Lordem Julianem Phyffe i Sir Clivem Bentley'em z Wielkiej Brytanii, Kardynałem Alfeo Spinozą i Hrabią Tancredo Carezzim z Włoch, Omarem Karindu, Rama Kalifem i Turhan Barimem z Bliskiego Wschodu, Wai Che Yee i Sen-Yu z Azji, oraz Aleister Kane'em, Kennethem Wardem i Frankiem Bruknerem ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Strange znalazł również sprzymierzeńców wśród innych ziemskich superbohaterów , pomagając Czarnemu Lisowi w co najmniej dwóch przygodach, podczas gdy inni poszukiwacze przygód, tacy jak Mortigan Goth (Ziemia-616), czy Terror przyglądali się mu sceptycznie. Mistyczny konsultant Strange studiował magię pod okiem Starożytnego przez siedem lat i powrócił do Stanów Zjednoczonych w 1970 roku. Stał się mistycznym konsultantem, który zamieszkał w Sanctum Sanctorum w Nowym Jorku. Uczęszczał tan Wong, ostatni z wielowiekowej rodziny służącej Starożytnemu, który służył Strange'owi i stał się jego przyjacielem. W tym czasie, Strange walczył z różnymi demonicznymi istotami takimi jak Posiadacze, Aggamon, Dom Cieni, Zota, Bottle Imp, czy KhLΘG. Walczył również z demonem z innego wymiaru, Nightmare, który żywi się cierpieniem ludzi śniących koszmary i który stał się potem jednym z najbardziej zajadłych przeciwników Doktora. Reputacja tajemniczego doktora rosła, a Strange nawet stał się konsultantem dla władz federalnych. Kariera superbohatera Kiedy debiut Fantastycznej Czwórki zwiastował koniec Heroicznej ery, Strange pozostawał z dala od społeczności superbohaterskiej w Nowym Jorku, walcząc w swoich bitwach przeciw Nightmare'owi i Baronowi Mordo w dyskrecji. W pewnym momencie Loki, nordycki bóg oszustw z Asgardu zmanipulował Strange'a by zaatakował jego przyrodniego brata, Thora. Zdrada wkrótce jednak wyszła na jaw, a Strange obrócił się przeciw Lokiemu. Thor później w postaci dr.Donalda Blake'a ocalił życie Strange'a po jednej z bitew maga z Baronem Mordo. Wkrótce po tym, kolejna bitwa z Mordo doprowadziła go do sojuszu ze Spider-Manem, który pomógł magowi ocalić kilku ludzi z mistycznego wymiaru. To doświadczenie okazało się tak traumatyczne dla człowieka-pająka, że ten poprosił doktora o wymazanie mu pamięci z tego wydarzenia. Pełen podziwu dla bohaterstwa i altruizmu młodego bohatera, Strange zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i wiele jeszcze razy współpracowali ze sobą na przestrzeni lat. Straszliwy Dormammu wyczuł, że moc jego dawnego przeciwnika, Starożytnego słabnie, co groziło inwazją na ziemski wymiar, wysłał więc swojego posłańca przed sobą. Po odkryciu intencji Dormammu, Starożytny wysłał Strange'a do Mrocznego Wymiaru do walki z wrogiem. W czasie gdy tam był, Strange poznał Cleę, nowicjuszkę w posługiwaniu się magią i córkę siostry Dormammu, Umar. Clea bała się, że jeśli Dormammu upadnie jako władca Mrocznego Wymiaru, międzywymiarowa bariera może osłabnąć, a Mroczny Wymiar może być spustoszony przez Bezrozumnych. Tak więc Clea usiłowała zapobiec starciu, ale Strange nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Dormammu przewyższał Strange'a, lecz podczas walki stracił wystarczająco energii, by Bezrozumni mogli się przesostać przez barierę. Starając się uratować mieszkańców, Strange pożyczył Dormammu dość mocy, do stworzenia nowej bariery. Rozwścieczony swoją słabość, Dormammu dał słowo, że oszczędzi Strange'a, który z kolei targował się z nim, by oszczędził zarówno Ziemię, jaki i Cleę. Mściwy Dormammu nigdy jednak nie zapomniał swojego upokorzenia i stał się jednym z najbardziej nieprzejednanych wrogów Strange'a. Krótko po tym, Strange dołączył do kilkorga superbohaterów w walce ze zmutowanym Sundownem. Teraz, bardziej już związany ze społecznością superbohaterską, Strange stał się specjalnym konsultantem dla sławnych zespołów superbohaterów takich jak Fantastyczna Czwórka, X-Men, czy Avengers. Krótko po tym, jak uczestniczył w ślubie Reeda Richardsa i Susan Storm, sam połączył się ze swoją własną miłością, Cleą, która zamieszkała wraz z nim w Nowym Jorku. Później Strange został zesłany do wrogiego wymiaru przez Asmodeusza, który przyjął postać doktora by schwytać przez zaskoczenie Starożytnego. Nie dopuszczony do powrotu do ziemskiego wymiaru metafizycznym prawem, dopóki Asmodeusz zajmował jego ciało, Strange przyjął nową formę z maską pełnotwarzową (być może naśladując swoich superbohaterów sprzymierzeńców). Po pokonaniu Asmodeusza, Strange zachował nowy wygląd, aby zachować swoją anonimowość. Po nieostrożnym ujawnieniu swojego imienia podczas bitwy z Nightmare'em, kosmiczny byt, znany jako Wieczność, której Strange pomógł w tym czasie, zgodziła się zwrócić anonimowość Strange'a, zmieniając wszystkie istotne ziemskie dokumenty i wspomnienia noszące nazwę "Stephen Strange" na "Stephen Sanders". Strange następnie odparł inwazję Nieumarli, rasy demonów, które niegdyś zdominowały Ziemię, i były prowadzone przez piekielną Bezimienna. Aby stawić czoła najazdowi, Strange zmanipulował księcia Namora z Atlantydy i potwornego Hulka, by mu pomogli. Wraz z pokonaniem Nieumarłych Strange wydawał się wierzyć, że świat jest bezpieczny od dalszego ataku. Strange był zmartwiony przez swoje aroganckie wykorzystanie Namora i Hulka i postanowił zrezygnować z magii i wrócić do medycyny jako konsultant, bezinteresownie wykonując obowiązki, które kiedyś uważał za podrzędne. Powrót Strange'a do medycyny trwał tylko kilka tygodni. Po próbie zamachu na życie doktora, dokonanego przez Barona Mordo i pokonaniu go przy pomocy Starożytnego, Strange powrócił do czarów, a Starożytny z sobie tylko znanych powodów, cofnął zaklęcie Wieczności przywracając w dokumentach nazwisko "Strange". Wkrótce potem Bezimienna powróciła. Strange powrócił zatem do dawnej tożsamości aby wraz z Namorem i Hulkiem stawić czoła zagrożeniu. Pomimo dzielących ich różnic stali się przyjaciółmi. Trójka, do której dołączył jescze Sebrny Surfer, a więc czwórka utworzyła Defenders, luźno związany ze sobą zespół, który spotyka się sporadycznie by stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwom grożącym Ziemi. Illuminati Patrz: Illuminati Po wojnie między Kree a Skrullami, kilku najpotężniejszych bohaterów Ziemi - Doctor Strange, Black Bolt, Professor X, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic i Namor utworzyli "Illuminati", sekretną grupę najbardziej wpływowych bohaterów Ziemi spotykających się tylko kilka razy i tylko w sprawach najwyższej wagi. Podczas gdy niektórzy członkowie grupy (jak Professor X, czy Iron Man), Strange brał udział we wszystkich zebraniach, dodając swój punkt widzenia i perspektywy, jakie zebrał podczas lat walki z mistycznym złem. Illuminati niechcący przyczynili się do inwazji Skrulli na Ziemię, atakując ich macierzysty świat po tym, jak ostrzegli ich, by nie próbowali ponownie zagrozić ich planecie. Doprowadziło to do przechwytywania, eksperymentowania i analizowania, które pozwoliły Skrullom przygotować się do sekretnej inwazji. Najwyższa magia Strange został zaatakowany przez sługi Starego Shuma-Goratha, ogromnej ekwadymiarowej istoty, która rządziła na Ziemi tysiąclecia temu, ale została wygnana w erze Hyborii. Shuma-Gorath chciał powrócić do umysłu samego Starożytnego, ale Strange wszedł w umysł swojego mentora, by skonfrontować się ze stworzeniem. Po przegranej przez Strange'a walce, Starożytny osobiście poprosił Strange'a, by go zabił, a nie pozwolił przejść Shuma-Gorathowi na Ziemię. Fizyczna śmierć Starożytnego uczyniła go częścią Wieczności, a Strange odziedziczył płaszcz Najwyższego Maga, strażnika całego wszechświata. Szukając pocieszenia od swoich nowych obciążeń, Strange próbował użyć swojej mocy, by ożywić swego brata Victora, używając zaklęć z Księgi Vishanti; niestety, Strange nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przeczytał Wampiryczne wersety, nasycając Wiktora potencjałem zmartwychwstania jako wampira. Myśląc, że zaklęcia zawiodły, Strange zostawił ciało swojego brata w chłodni. Strange kontynuował swoje przygody z Defenders, a w ciągu kolejnych miesięcy szeregi nieformalnych zespołów obejmowały takie istoty, jak Walkiria Brunhilda, skrzydlaty milioner Nighthawk, Hellcat i inni. Choć Strange walczył przeciwko mniej magicznym wrogom (takim jak mutant Magneto, obcy Nebulon, wywrotowi Synowie Węża i dziwaczni Przywódcy), koleżeństwo w zespole i miłość Clei sprawiły, że Strange stał się pożądaną odmianą jego zwyczaju samotność. Rękawica nieskończoności Strange i Clea wycofali się wkrótce z Mrocznego Wymiaru, gdyż zarówno Umar jak i Dormammu starali się odzyskać tron. Ostatecznie zwyciężyła Umar, zostawiając Cleę wygnaną na Ziemi. Podczas gdy Clea szukał sprzymierzeńców do wzniesienia ofensywy, Strange i inni walczyli z dzierżącym Rękawicę Nieskończoności Thanosem z Tytana. Czczący śmierć Thanos użył znajdujących się na Rękawicy, niezmiernie potężnych Klejnotów Nieskończoności do wygubienia połowy populacji wszechświata, nim bohaterowie go pokonali i użyli tej samej mocy do naprawienia szkód. Więcej prób na Najwyższego Maga Jednak pretendowanie Strange'a do osiągnięcia pozycji Najwyższego Maga nie skończyło się, nawet lata po osiągnięciu tego tytułu, stracił go, lecz następnie go odzyskał. Ian McNee usiłował wyzwać Strange'a o tytuł, po 10 latach treningu i pozornie zabił Strange'a; jednak kolejne zabójstwa innych, którzy rzucają wyzwanie McNee, z kolei przekonały go, że zabójstwo było przekleństwem Najwyższego Maga. Jednak Strange nie został zabity i nikt naprawdę nie umarł z bitew. Nicodemus także próbował zdobyć tytuł Strange'a, zdobywając go krótko, ale napięcie i presja takiej mocy i odpowiedzialności szybko go przytłoczyły. Midnight Sons Strange wkrótce zawarł sojusze z innymi nadprzyrodzonymi bohaterami, manipulując formacją Midnight Sons, luźną grupą, w tym jego łowcami-myśliwymi wampirami, a także Morbiusem, Ghost Riderem i Blaze'em między innymi. Ci wojownicy byli w rzeczywistości ostatnimi w długiej linii Synów Północy, przeznaczonymi do konfrontacji z demonicznymi plagami Zarathosa i Lilith. Krótko udzielił pomocy młodemu czarodziejowi Augustyne Phyffe'owi, który ostatecznie zdecydował się porzucić czarnoksięstwo. Shanzar Po podziale dowództwa wśród superbohaterów podczas Wojny Nieskończoności przeciwko Magusowi, Strange połączył siły z Namorem, Hulkiem i Srebrnym Surferem w walce przeciwko Shanzarowi, Najwyższemu Magowi z innego wymiaru. Zrekrutowany Tymczasem władcy różnych mistycznych wymiarów zaczeli przyzywać swoich wielbicieli, aby służyli im w Wojnie Siedmiu Sfer, wojnie pomiędzy przeciwnymi magicznymi istotami, która ma trwać pięć tysięcy lat. Kiedy Vishanti starali się pozyskać Strange'a, ten odmówił, nie chcąc porzucić swoich ziemskich obowiązków. Nie będąc w stanie się im oprzeć, jeśli wezwano ich, Strange wyrzekł się korzystania z ich mocy, pozbawiając się znacznej części swojej mocy. Secret Defenders Strange został następnie zaatakowany przez jeszcze potężniejszego Dormammu, który zmanipulował Cleę, by pozbyła się Umar, dzięki czemu mógł ponownie rządzić Mrocznym Wymiarem. Z pomocą Hulka, Srebrnego Surfera i Ghost Ridera, Strange był w stanie odeprzeć mroczneo pana, ale Dormammu nadal rządził Mrocznym Wymiarem, a Clea pozostała tam, by ponownie poprowadzić opór. Strange wkrótce po rozpoczęciu rekrutacji Secret Defenders, zespoły ad hoc zebrały się, aby spotkać się z okresowymi zagrożeniami dla Ziemi, których sam nie był w stanie obsłużyć. Strange również szukał pomocy u Immortalis w leczeniu swojego brata Victora, ale odmówiono mu, ponieważ nie było wiadomo, na czym polega trwałe leczenie. Po tym, jak Rintrah został zabity podczas niszczenia niebezpiecznego talizmanu, Strange umieścił jego ciało w zastoju w oczekiwaniu na potencjalne przebudzenie i zabrał Kylliana Kella, dziedzica starożytnej magii celtyckiej, jako swojego nowego ucznia. Nieskończona Krucjata Strange został pewnegorazu uprowadzony przez Boginię, która zebrała trzydzieści troje najbardziej "dostrojonych duchowo" bohaterów wszechświata aby pomogli jej w jej Nieskończonej Krucjacie i spróbować oczyścić wszechświat ze zła. Zahipnotyzowany prze Boginię, Strange dołączył do jej krucjaty i podczas gdy jego fizyczna postać służyła jej, wysłał swoją astralną postać, aby zachować czujność nad bratem. Do tego czasu Victor Strange przyjął tożsamość "Khiron", kostiumowego bohatera i śmiertelnego strażnika. Po uświadomieniu sobie, jak gwałtowny się stał, Khiron postanowił odebrać sobie życie. Po uwolnieniu się od Bogini, Strange znów walczył z przeciwnikiem o imieniu Urthona, który stał się jeszcze potężniejszy, służąc w Wojnie Siedmiu Sfer. Oblężenie Mroku Podczas nauczania nowego, niecierpliwego ucznia, Kyllian został wprowadzony w inny wymiar przez talizman. Kiedy Strange zdołał go odnaleźć, Kyllian odmówił powrotu; wolał pozostać z Iskelior, kobietą, którą tam spotkał. Kłótnię między dwoma czarodziejami przerwała starożytna czarodziejka Lilith, która zaczęła zrywać mistyczną barierę, aby pozwolić jej demonicznemu potomstwu, Lilin, przejść na Ziemię. Kyllian pozostał w tyle, by zapieczętować dziury wymiarowe, a Strange wrócił na Ziemię, obiecując później uratować Kylliana . Łącząc się z Midnight Sons, Strange zmierzył się z Lilith i jej Lilin. W pewnym momencie Synowie Północy byli zagrożeni przez żarłocznego Morbiusa, podczas gdy narzeczona Wonga, Imei, umierała z powodu zatrutego pocałunku Lilin, Siostry Nil. Strange postanowił opanować żądzę krwi Morbiusa, oszczędzając większość ludzi, ale pozwalając Imei umrzeć. Wściekły, Wong opuścił Strange'a, a nawet próbował go zabić przy późniejszych okazjach. Ostatecznie Synowie Północy odnieśli zwycięstwo, a Lilin zostali zamknięci w innym wymiarze. W międzyczasie Kyllian został uratowany przez Modreda Mistyka i powrócił na Ziemię w postaci Wildpride, teraz bardziej kontrolującej jego "zwierzęcą magię" i żywi urazę do mistrza, gdyż poczuł się porzucony przez mistrza. Un-Earth Strange był później częścią międzynarodowej koalicji bohaterów przeciwstawiających się techniczno-magicznemu Mys-Tech, i był jedną z sześciu istot, które ustabilizowały rozplątywaną rzeczywistość stworzoną przez podziemną grupę "Un-Earth", mistyczną replikę, którą zamierzali wykorzystać do kontroli nad prawdziwą Ziemią. Salome Strange ponownie musiał bronić swojego tytułu Najwyższego Maga, tym razem przed Salomé, uskrzydloną członkinią tajemniczej rasy Blood i rzekomo pierwszym urodzonym na Ziemi Najwyższym Magiem Ziemi sprzed 20 000 lat. Salome łatwo odzyskała płaszcz od osłabionego Strange'a i zaczęła zbierać wyznawców, by pomogli jej rządzić Ziemią. Nie mogąc stanąć przeciwko Salome, Strange odseparował się w kieszonkowym wymiarze, zabierając Siostrę Nil (ostatnią z Lilin pozostającą w królestwie Ziemi), aby nagrała jego czyny i działała jako jego asystentka. Z tego wymiaru wysłał dwa magiczne konstrukty oparte na sobie, by trwać w swoich ziemskich sprawach. Pierwszy, Vincent Stevens, stał się przebiegłym biznesmenem i zbudował fortunę, dzięki której mógł rozwinąć tak zwany "technomagick". Drugi był istotą o nazwie Strange, zamaskowaną postacią, która walczyła u boku Midnight Sons i gromadziła artefakty, których Strange używał przeciwko Salome. Strange pozostawiło także kierownictwo Secret Defenders Doktorowi Druidowi, kolejnemu z uczniów Przedwiecznego. Chociaż Doktor Druid starał się najlepiej jak potrafił, ostatecznie nie był w stanie poprowadzić grupy. Posiadając tylko kilka ze swych artefaktów i mistycznie zatruty przez taniec Salome, dr. Strange zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał skupić się na rozwijaniu swojej najsłabszej dyscypliny, magii żywiołów, aby odzyskać płaszcz Najwyższego Maga. Dr Strange ledwie skończył wzmacniać swoje czary, gdy Stevens i Strange zbuntowali się przeciwko niemu. Stevens najwyraźniej został zniszczony w wyniku konfliktu, a Strange udał się do Mrocznego Wymiaru, gdzie dołączył do buntu Nobela jako Paradoks. W międzyczasie Salome zaciągnęła się do Wonga przeciwko swemu staremu mistrzowi, twierdząc, że przywiązała duszę Imei do demona Xaosa i obiecując pełne zmartwychwstanie w zamian za jego służbę. Później Strange pokaże Wongowi, że Salome ich oszukała i że Imei naprawdę nie żyje. Wong zyskał pewne zamknięcie, gdy Strange zabrał go, by odwiedzić ją w zaświatach, a oni w końcu się pogodzili. Tym razem jednak Wong dołączył do Strange'a jako równorzędnego partnera i pod wieloma względami brata, a nie sługi. Wong wciąż od czasu do czasu mówił o Strange jako "Mistrz", ponieważ "stare nawyki są trudne do złamania". Wojna siedmiu sfer Po pokonaniu Salome, dr Strange chwilowo przybrał młodszą, bardziej brutalną osobowość, gdy zaczął tropić nielegalne operacje ustalone przez Stevensa. Dr Strange wciąż sprzątał po Stevensie, kiedy został ponownie wezwany przez Vishanti do służby w Wojnie Siedmiu Sfer; nie chcąc stracić więcej z jego już zmniejszonej mocy, tym razem Strange się zgodził. Chociaż z jego perspektywy spędził 5000 lat walcząc dla Vishanti przeciwko ich wrogom, Trójcy Popiołów, zaledwie kilka miesięcy minęło na Ziemi, zanim powrócił. Strange wspomnienia o wojnie stłumił i powrócił do bardziej dojrzałego, brodatego wyglądu. Wyczerpany wojną, Strange zdecydował się na użycie nieprzewidywalnej Magii Katastrof, aby zwiększyć swoją moc. Później twierdził, że uzupełnił ją tak zwaną Magią Chaosu, choć jeszcze później twierdził, że czegoś takiego nie było. W każdym razie, Strange w końcu odzyskał patronat Księstw, a jego moc została przywrócona do ich wysokości. Zakon Dead Girl Ród M Wojna domowa New Avengers Wojna domowa Hulka Sekretna inwazja Mroczne panowanie Heroiczny czas Najazd Nieskończoność Post-Nieskończoność Czas ucieka Sekretne wojny Ostatnie dni magii Loki: Najwyższy Mag Moce i umiejętności Rodzina * Eugene Strange - ojciec * Beverly Strange - matka * Victor Strange (Khiron) - brat * Donna Strange - siostra * Clea - żona * Umar - teściowa * Orini - teść * Dormammu - wujek żony Ciekawostki * Jako Arcymag, Strange wzmacniał swoją moc wieloma magicznymi przedmiotami. Wśród nich były: amulet nazywany Okiem Agamotto, Peleryna Lewitacji oraz wielka biblioteka pełna magicznych ksiąg. * Jest członkiem grupy Illuminati. * Dzięki płaszczowi lewitacji może latać z prędkością ponad 560 km/h. * Przez lata medytacji Doktor Strange opanował umiejętność wędrowania po niezwykłym wymiarze, nazwanym Planem Astralnym. Linki * Galeria postaci: Stephen Strange (Ziemia-616)/Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Illuminati Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:The Order Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Doctor Strange Kategoria:Z doktorem w nazwie Kategoria:Telepaci Kategoria:Milionerzy Kategoria:Midnight Sons Kategoria:Siwi Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Ghost Ridera Kategoria:Z normalną siłą Kategoria:Ze zwiększoną wytrzymałością Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Szaroocy Kategoria:Z wysokim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:1963 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Steve Ditko/Twórca Kategoria:Rodzina Strange Kategoria:Członkowie Infinity Watch (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616)